


I don’t think we’re ready for this....

by Mergmolomal101



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mergmolomal101/pseuds/Mergmolomal101
Summary: Brooke has a miscarriage while carrying Micheal and Rich’s baby
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Micheal mell
Kudos: 4





	I don’t think we’re ready for this....

Brooke was on her way to her daily gynecologist appointment she was a surrogate for Micheal and rich. As she arrived there she filled out all the forms as the gynecologist was doing the sonogram she gave Brooke a weird look “Ms. Lohst” the doctor said “What is it?” Brooke asked "There’s no easy way to say this but...” the doctor said “You’ve had a miscarriage I’m so sorry” she said. There were so many emotions going through Brooke’s head at the moment she decided it’d be best to tell Micheal and rich right away. She texted them and said she was coming over. Finally, when she got to the house Micheal opened the door “Hey!” He said “Would you like anything?” He asked “No, I’m good where’s rich?” She asked “Rich! Come here!” Micheal exclaimed “Coming!” He exclaimed “Brooke!” He exclaimed happily while hugging her “Hey” she said “I have some news...” she said “What is it?” They both asked “I’ve had a miscarriage I’m so sorry” she said while crying. Rich and Micheal were speechless. “It’s okay” Rich said while trying not to cry “it’s not your fault” Micheal said “I kinda feel like it is” Brooke said. "Maybe it’s a sign” Micheal said. “Bye, I’m so sorry” she said while walking out. Rich started crying “i just don’t understand” he said while burying his head into Micheal’s chest “it’ll be okay” he said while stroking Rich’s hair “I admit I’m grieving too” Micheal said “but I just wanna keep it in for now” Micheal said while his lips were quivering “you can let it out” Rich said


End file.
